


Dad Jokes

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: and gordon has to physically stop himself from making a dad joke, and tommy says things sometimes, extraction AU, gordon has no eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Something Tommy said at the very beginning of this whole ordeal still stuck in the back of his mind.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Dad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Another extraction au thingy! im love this au

Everyone else had brushed it off the moment Tommy said it. He would have too, if he were any sort of normal. However, the moment he had heard Tommy say it, Gordon had paused, before trying to act like he hadn’t had to stop himself from saying some sort of pun. 

Now, however, out of Black Mesa, with the science team adjusting to everything, he had brought them over to help with that whole process. Joshua had gotten excited over them all, though mostly Sunkist, and had actually worked himself up so much that he crashed, asleep on the floor with his head on Sunkist’s belly. 

This was when what Tommy had said came back to his mind, and Gordon snorted, unable to help himself. 

“What’s so funny?” He shifted, and turned his head in Bubby’s direction. He didn’t have his glasses on, but he found out at an early age that if he acted like he was looking at someone, it was more comfortable for other people. He grinned over at Bubby, before turning his attention to Tommy, who he knew was next to him, though he still checked through Coomer. 

“So... near the beginning of this, like... during the Resonance Cascade... we had just uh, just gotten to a break room, and Tommy here said something I just remembered, and in that moment it took a lot of willpower to not make a joke out of it.” 

“Oh?” Tommy seemed confused, and Gordon just grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah, you guys just brushed it off as something Tommy says, which made sense but... It’s been in the back of my mind this entire time. We went into that break room, and Tommy, you told me to grab a soda, cause it’ll help me see faster.” 

It took a moment for that to settle, but he heard Bubby snort, and Gordon broke into snickers. Through Coomer, he could see Tommy’s completely unimpressed look, staring him down, and it just made him laugh harder. 

“Tommy isn’t quite happy with you, Gordon.” Coomer spoke up, humor in his voice, and Gordon just continued to snicker. 

Until Tommy went to stand, as if going to leave, and they had to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon Freeman Makes Dad Jokes, Annoys Friend Enough To Make Him Leave


End file.
